The Animal Model Laboratory Core will work with SPIRP investigators to further understand the contribution of hypertension and other specific vascular risk factors to the pathophysiology of cerebrovascular disease. The long-term goal of the animal laboratory is to further understand the role of hypertension and other specific vascular risk factors in the pathophysiology of cerebrovascular disease. This laboratory will be integrated with the other components of the SPIRP in order to support bench-to-bedside application of basic scientific principles in the development of measures designed to prevent stroke and other cerebrovascular disease. The specific aims in Phase I will be 1) to establish an interactive working group of investigators within the MSM-SPIRP who share an interest in developing novel approaches to stroke prevention by further elucidating the pathobiology of stroke susceptibility, neuroprotection and vascular dementia, 2) to develop collaborations between Morehouse School of Medicine investigators, with expertise in experimental stroke, neuroprotection, and vascular biology, and Emory University investigators with expertise in magnetic resonance imaging and behavioral neuroscience, 3) to optimize MR imaging protocols to measure brain injury and changes in cerebral perfusion using a well-characterized stroke model: the middle cerebral artery occlusion model, 4) to characterize a model of hypertension-related cerebral microvascular disease and its effect on brain structure and function by complementary methodologies such as in vivo MR imaging using the Dahl salt-sensitive rat model, and 5) to support further stroke prevention studies using the Dahl salt-sensitive rat model and other animal models used or developed by SPIRP-, Neuroscience Institute-, and Cardiovascular Research Institute-supported investigators focused on understanding the mechanisms and prevention of cerebrovascular disease. The specific aims in Phase II will be 1) to implement neuroprotective intervention experimental approaches based upon outcomes of studies from Phase I, and 2) to facilitate the application of findings from basic research on cerebral ischemia to clinical intervention research.